communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:ForestFairy/Die neuen Diskussionen
In den letzten Jahren haben wir die Möglichkeiten für Fans, bei Fandom mitzumachen überarbeitet. Wikis bearbeiten und zu den besten Fan-Ressourcen aufzubauen steht bei uns immer noch im Mittelpunkt. Wir wussten aber schon immer, dass die Fans hier mehr tun könnten als nur zu bearbeiten. Es gibt bei Fandom viel ungenutztes Potential. Ein Beispiel dazu sind Fans, die ihre Begeisterung für ein Thema teilen wollen - das hat auch zum Launch von Fandom in diesem Jahr geführt. Die sogenannten „Leitartikel” sind ein neuer Teil von Fandom. Im letzten Jahr haben wir in ein paar Communitys eine neue Funktion, die „Diskussionen” getestet. Diese neue Diskussions-Plattform ist die einzige Möglichkeit, nahtlos mit anderen Fans in der Community auf Desktop, auf Mobilgeräten und in den Apps zu kommunizieren. Einige von euch kennen die Diskussionen vielleicht schon, weil sie als Beta-Funktion in Communitys wie der Jedipedia, dem Clash of Clans Wiki oder dem The Walking Dead Wiki bereits eingeschaltet sind. Heute können wir mit Freude berichten, dass alle Communitys, die die Funktion gerne haben wollen, diese ab sofort bei uns beantragen können! center|600px Was ist der Vorteil von Diskussionen? Die Diskussionen sind plattformunabhängig - ganz im Gegensatz zu der alten Forum-Funktion. Es ist egal, ob du am Computer, in der App, oder in der mobilen Ansicht deiner Community schreibst - du kannst deine Begeisterung für dein Fandom mit anderen Fans teilen. Die Möglichkeit, deine Begeisterung zu teilen stand als Hauptidee hinter den Diskussionen. Denke einfach mal daran, was es bedeutet, in einer Community zu bearbeiten. Die meisten Wikis wollen nur Fakten und keine Spekulationen, Gerüchte, oder gar Spoiler in den Inhalt aufnehmen. In den Diskussionen und auf Fandom kann man sich über die Sachen unterhalten und Meinungen und Spekulationen aufstellen. Vielleicht habt ihr einen Trailer zu einem Film gesehen und wollt eine Analyse dazu aufstellen. Vielleicht wollt ihr über die Story, die Darsteller oder die verschiedenen Rollen reden. Ist da eine Community, die auf Fakten basiert der richtige Ort? Vielleicht nicht. Die Diskussionen schon. Die Diskussionen ermöglichen es, uns schon vor dem Release mit der Community auszutauschen, wenn es noch keine Fakten zu berichten gibt. Nach dem Release, wenn alle Fakten geschrieben sind und man sich immer noch über das Thema unterhalten will, geben die Diskussionen den Fans die Plattform dazu. Möglicherweise bleiben so auch die Fans in der Community. Hier sind ein paar Fakten, um hervorzuheben, was wir beobachtet haben. Die Diskussionen haben für 50% Neuanmeldungen jeden Monat gesorgt. Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen! Bereits im limitierten Beta-Test haben wir die doppelte Menge an Neuanmeldungen beobachtet. Dort, wo die Diskussionen in den Apps auf Hauptseite oben zu sehen sind, haben wir 14 % mehr Seitenaufrufe für Artikel und eine höhere Anzahl von Diskussionen gesehen. Bei Benutzern, die sich die Diskussionen ansehen ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie wiederkommen doppelt so hoch und bei Benutzern, die eine Diskussion starten oder auf eine Diskussion antworten, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit auf eine Rückkehr gleich 4 Mal so hoch. Die Daten zeigen, dass die Fans die Fakten in den Communities wollen und sie haben Meinungen und Fragen dazu. Diskussionen geben Benutzern auf allen Plattformen eine Möglichkeit, in einer Community mitzumachen, mit der Kommunikation in einem Fandom. Wie kann man die Diskussionen bekommen? Wenn du an der Aktivierung der Diskussionen interessiert bist, dann schreib an unseren Community-Support. Wenn du die Diskussionen dann aktiviert hast, lass uns bitte über Spezial:Kontakt/feedback wissen, was dir gefällt und welche Funktionen du gerne in der Weiterentwicklung sehen würdest. Was passiert mit den Foren, jetzt wo wir die Diskussionen haben? Das Forum war eine gute Funktion für die Communitys, aber leider ist es nicht plattformunabhängig und man kann es in der Fandom-Suche nicht finden. Selbst mit den Hürden haben die Daten in den Foren gezeigt, dass es bei den Fans ein starkes Bedürfnis zu Gesprächen gibt. Mit den Diskussionen will Fandom das jetzige Forum ersetzen. Bevor das Forum in den Ruhestand versetzt wird, verschieben wir die Inhalte in die Diskussionen. Das ist ein größeres Projekt, bei dem wir sicherstellen wollen, dass keine Inhalte verloren gehen. Mehr Details dazu, gibt es, wenn wir mit dem Umzug der Inhalte beginnen. Zu der gleichen Zeit, werden wir die Diskussionen in den Community-Erstellungs-Prozess mit einbauen. Moment, ich habe immer noch Fragen! Wenn du noch mehr Fragen zu dem Thema hast, können wir dir helfen. Wir haben eine Hilfeseite dazu erstellt mit den am häufigsten gestellten Fragen: Hilfe:Diskussionen FAQ. Außerdem gibt es eine Hilfeseite, die erklärt, wie die Diskussionen funktionieren und du kannst die Funktion sogar im Community-Test-Wiki ausprobieren. Auch beim diesjährigen Community Connect-Event gab es eine Diskussionsrunde zu dem Thema. Das Video dazu kann man hier anschauen. Wie immer, wenn wir was Neues vorstellen und während ihr die Funktion testet, wollen wir euer Feedback. Wir hoffen, dass ihr genauso begeistert von den Diskussionen seid wie wir! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News